Ice Dancing
by CathGilLove
Summary: Follow up to Primum Non Nocere aka Icings


1/1 

He watched silently as her stunning dancers body twirled on the ice. He had always marveled at her skating ability. The way she would twirl three times in one spot. The way she flawlessly glided across the ice, the only sound being her skates and her breathing. 

He liked to watch. 

"I know you're watching me." 

Gil Grissom smirked. 

"And stop grinning. I'm cranky with you." 

His smirk gone, he watched as Catherine Willows glided further down the ice rink. Gil figured he was going to regret asking, but he went ahead anyway. "What did I do?" 

Catherine's voice did a rather scary imitation of Sara Sidle. "Since when have you been interested in beauty?" She then proceeded to imitate him, which would have been quite amusing under any other circumstances. "Since I met you." 

Gil paused. "Ah." 

"You're damn right 'ah', you bastard. The least you could have done was confront me to my face." She skied to a stop beside the barrier. "And you better have a damn good explanation considering Sara's shared your newfound attraction to her all over the lab!" 

"Ah." 

Catherine glared at him. "Please tell me you've got something better than that!" 

Gil stared at the fiery redhead. Her temper was.frightening, to say the least and he took a deep breath. "We were talking about baseball." 

She blinked. "What?" 

"Sara assumed I didn't like sport. I said that I liked baseball and the beauty of it. She then proceeded to ask me when I'd been interested in beauty. The reason I said that since I met her was because while I was in San Francisco, I went to my first baseball game." 

"So..." 

"I am not attracted to Sara. I don't have feelings for Sara." He reached across the barrier and cupped her face in his hands. "The only woman I'm attracted to, and love more than anything in the world, is you." 

Catherine's eyes softened as she realized her mistake. "Ah." 

Gil leant across and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "Ah indeed." 

"Gil..." 

He pressed a finger to her lips. "Shh. It doesn't matter." Gesturing to the skates, he smiled. "Are you having fun?" 

She smiled back at him and nodded. "I brought your skates with me." 

Gil sighed. "Catherine, I'm not a good skater." 

"I just want you out here with me. I don't care how you skate. Please, Gil?" 

After muttering something suspiciously like 'I'm going to regret this', Gil pulled away and went to retrieve his skates. Catherine's face lit up with glee and she twirled on the ice, waiting for her lover to come back. 

"If I fall and..." 

"Shh," she said when he came back. "Just come out here with me." 

Gil stepped out onto the ice, his hands gripping tightly to the railing. Catherine skated backwards a little, so that she stood in front of him. 

"Give me your hands." 

A look of complete trust crossed his face as he placed his hands in hers. She smiled broadly at him. 

"See? Only takes you a couple of minutes to get back into it. Just like riding a bike." A mischievous glint appeared in her eye. "Or like sex." 

He arched an eyebrow. "Ice skating is not like sex." 

A cheeky smile. "Are you challenging me?" 

"No. I'm stating a fact." 

Catherine skated closer to him and pressed her body against his. "Gil." 

He groaned. "Catherine. That's cheating." 

She chuckled lightly and skated away, heading down the rink. He watched her in fascination as she glided across the ice, her bottom swaying from side to side. 

Gil loved her tush. 

He watched her skate back to him, twirling a couple of times on the way, and it wasn't until she was holding his hands in hers again that he realized she'd left him standing on the ice without a support. 

"Hey!" he protested. 

Cath raised an eyebrow. "Delayed reaction there, hon?" 

"Come here," he murmured, his hand resting on her tush and pulling her close to him. 

"Dr Grissom." she whispered, "what are you doing?" 

Catherine moaned as his lips crashed down onto hers. She pushed her body against his and smiled into the kiss as he cupped her ass, grinding her against his body. 

One of Gil's hands continued to hold her against him, as his other snaked upwards to caress her spine. Catherine closed her eyes, opening her mouth as his tongue snaked inside to delve and taste her sweetness. 

A whimper escaped her as his tongue found hers and slowly caressed. His hand moved from her spine to cup her breast and tenderly rub it through her shirt and bra. 

Catherine took a deep breath and pulled away from her lover. "Gil." She rested her forehead against his chest. "I came here to skate." 

"And you have. You were beautiful. I watched you." Gil pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head. 

"I want you to skate with me." 

Gil's eyes bugged open. "Huh?" 

"I love making out with you and believe me, later we can continue. But I want you to skate with me." 

"Catherine...no," Gil pleaded. "I'm not a good skater." 

"Do you trust me?" 

He was stuck there. He trusted her with his life, and was confident in that trust. "Of course I trust you, Catherine. You know that." 

She skated a little further away and held out her hand. "Then trust me with this." 

Gil took a deep breath and placed his hand in hers. "Okay." 

Catherine smiled broadly at him. "Just skate with me, okay? We'll take it really slowly." 

He followed her carefully onto the ice as she skated before him. 

"Don't look at the ice, look at me." 

Gil's eyes locked onto her smiling face. It was a soft smile, one that he was used to. It was often on her face when he was around and it made him feel extra good that he could put it there. 

"I love you," she whispered. 

He smiled broadly at her. "I love you too, Catherine." 

After skating around for a while, Gil had retrieved his confidence. He stopped and held out his hand to her. "Dance?" 

"We don't have any music," she murmured. 

"I'll make some. Dance with me?" 

Catherine placed her hand in his and smiled as he pulled her close. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she rested her head against his chest. 

His arms tightened around her waist and he kissed the top of her head. He softly began to sing "You Belong To Me" in her ear. 

Catherine smile widened as she heard him sing to her. She tightened her grip on him. 

"Just remember when a dream appears, you belong to me." 

Their movements were barely noticeable to the untrained eye, but they could both feel the slight movement of their bodies. Gil continued to sing slowly to her, and she was lulled by his soft voice. 

As he finished the song, he held her tight against him. "Catherine?" 

"Mhm?" came her contented murmur. 

"Dancing is a whole lot easier when it's not on ice." 

She chuckled against his chest. "Yeah, but I really enjoyed this." 

"I know you did." 

Catherine leant up and kissed him gently. "Thank you for the dance." 

He grinned. "Thank you for the ice skating lesson." 

"Anytime." She paused. "Want to go home and watch some baseball? I hear it's a beautiful game." 

Gil rolled his eyes and kissed her. "I'd rather watch you. You're much more beautiful than baseball." 

"I should hope so," Catherine replied. She took his hand. "Come on, let's go home and play another beautiful game." 

A broad smile crossed his face. "Now I didn't learn the beauty of THAT game until I met you." 

FINIS 


End file.
